I'm sorry, the day after Christmas will be sad
by persona4rulesx3
Summary: New girl equals bet?  Well, Hinata is the new transfer student at Konoha High.She's very shy.  Sasuke is the cute, popular, and smart boy there.   He doesn't really care about Hinata until a certain BET. The bet? Well READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on **

**Summary: Since there is a new transfer girl, there'll be a bet? Hinata is the new girl at Konoha Academy. Sasuke doesn't care about new people because most of them are knockouts. Naruto and Sakura decide to give Sasuke a bet. He refuses at first, but eventually accepts it because of the incentive. **

**What's the bet? Sasuke has to date shy Hinata until Christmas, then break it off. **

**I hope you read it and review =-]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: For you, Sasuke

"Hey hey Sasuke, have you seen the transfer student?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…..no." I replied.

To be honest, I could give a damn less about some knockout coming to this academy.

"Sakura lis-,"

"SASUKE! Yo! Haven't you seen the new transfer kid? She's an actual female." Naruto yelled,

emphasizing the 'female'.

"Listen, Naruto, you're ruining my afternoon. Again." I coldly said to Naruto as he came to the

other side of me, while Sakura squeezed my arm. I was walking peacefully until Sakura found me and then Naruto, the stupid, came screeching at me.

Uh, these two are driving me up the wall.

Today, maybe I'll have some ramen for lunch because I'm so freaking hungry. ~Rumbling

stomach~

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed.

"Uh, are we at lunch already so quickly? You idiots were just talking about some new girl,

right?" I was so bored in their stupid series of asking questions so I was in my La-la land.

"Sakura and I decided to have a bet." Naruto giggled.

"Oh, really? Don't tell me she told you to scare someone out of the girl's restroom, did she? Well

you do it all the time." I joked. I looked at Sakura and she was literally crying her eyes out.

She stopped squeezing my arm and looked into my eyes. Damn, her eyes are so green!

"Sasuke, baka, the bet is for you." She sighed.

"Wait, what? You can't do it without telling me and NO!" I hissed at those mouthful idiots.

"Blah, blah Sasuke! You don't even know the bet. Me and Sakura are thinking of a prize for you

IF you do it and do it RIGHT!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Just check out the new girl first ok? We'll meet at lunch at the usual place to discuss the bet.

It'll be fun! Our nutrition is almost over, so let's get going." Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Sakura are always bragging and do 'things' without me even though we're close.

Wait, screw that, those two are annoying as ever. 'Check out the new girl' they say. Tch, she

better be somewhere close, because I'm not looking for anyone.

I walked with Sakura and Naruto to our next class, science. It's only third period. I've got

another three left. Damn.

I went to my seat next to Kiba.

"Hey Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Oh, Inuzuka you're early or I'm I just late?" I was for sure that every day ever since the first

day of school, Kiba was always the last kid to be in his chair. Seriously.

"Nah, I just got scolded. I'm early because of Tsunade." Kiba answered.

"That sucks." The bell rung and I turned away from Kiba to look to the front. I saw Sakura and Naruto chatting with one another.

They're probably thinking of the incentive for the bet. Tch, what lousy people.

But….I kind of like the idea. Just not for me though. ;p

Suddenly, a girl came running through the door. She was out of breathe, breathing hard and

loud. I didn't really care to look at her, but she was late. Anyway, the teacher isn't here.

"Um, excuse me." I heard Kakashi's voice. The girl was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry! I'm new here and is this the science AP?" the girl asked.

Wait, what the hell? She's the new girl?

"AP…." Kakashi went off into la la land.

"Well, where do I sit." The girl said.

"Well, if you are new then introduce yourself. I want you to share your hobbies, likes, and dislikes to the whole class." Kakashi smiled. Kakashi has to put the new girl on spot. Isn't that nice?

"Teacher, I'm-I'm not um, so good in fro-"

"Everyone," Kakashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder and walked her straight to the front of the class.

"this is, wait, what's your name?" Kakashi turned to the side and asked the girl.

Kakashi is a dork too. I can't believe they assigned a wacko for an AP class.

"Sorry everyone, this is Hinata Hyuga and she's new. She would like to tell everyone her likes, dislikes, and hobbies." Kakashi smiled at the girl and left her side. He reached into his right pocket pants and took out a book. The 'Hinata' girl blushed and clapped her hands slightly.

"Say something Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"You can do anything Hinata!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Sakura look like dorks. They probably have her for first or something. At least she's more of a goody girl than the knockouts that have been entering this school.

"Um….." Did she only say um? Is this girl so afraid of people? She's already a 2nd year highschooler. I decided to make lots of noise by taking things out of my backpack. I toss my backpack onto the desk, making a loud thud and unzipped it, taking out my things.

I could see by the corner of my eye that she was gently looking at me. Her eyes were casted down the whole time except when I 'think' she wanted to look at the class and now. I could see her eyes. They were so unique, just like Neji's.

"Hinata, what are your likes?" Naruto asked.

"oh, um, I like many things." She looked at everyone then put her head down.

Kakashi didn't give a shit. All he did was sit at his desk perpendicular to the door, reading. Even though Naruto and Sakura shouted out things, he didn't even dare to look at the whole class. I know it's weird, but I keep an eye on Kakashi because he's the teacher.

"What about your dislikes and hobbies!" Sakura smiled.

What? Is this some interrogative thing? She is supposed to introduce herself, not let others ask her what Kakashi told her to tell the 'whole' class. She probably got scared when he told her to tell what she likes and dislikes. Tch, she's such an-

"I really dislike people who don't respect others and act like they are so great. My hobbies…are reading and things." Hinata announced.

At least she talked. She sounded like a non-speak able person at first. I'm kind of glad she's more shy than outspoken. I have to know too many people who are outspoken. No, more like annoying and complicated.

"Hey Kakashi! Can Hinata sit with me and Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi had no answer.

Naruto got up from his chair and stride to Kakashi's desk. "Sensei! Hinata wants to sit next to me and Sakura, got it?" Naruto made a goofy face at Kakashi.

"UH, oh, Naruto. You scared me." Kakashi looked really startled. That's what he gets for being a horrible teacher who does nothing but assign endless packets instead of actually teaching us.

"Can Hinata sit next to me and Sakura?" Kakashi adjusted his head to look beyond Naruto and saw Sakura wave and smile at him.

"well, um, isn't there something wrong? Okay she can sit with you two."

Kakashi, there is something wrong. Each desk can only seat TWO people, but Kakashi once again, doesn't care or is too lazy to even worry about that stuff.

Naruto hopped to his desk and slammed an unused chair to the side of the desk. He whispers something into Sakura's ear.

I take another glance at Hinata. It must be awkward standing all alone in front of the class. The class though, doesn't mind. They never gave a shit about this class, even if the class is AP.

Sakura gladly walks to Hinata and pulls her hand. She widens her eyes, looking startled when Sakura pulled her hand. They sit her down in the middle and I see their mouths moving, even hers. Naruto and Sakura turn to me and smirk at me. What the? I didn't do anything.

"Um, Kakashi sensei what are we doing today?" Mio, an attractive looking girl asked. We used to date for two weeks until she became an obsessed fan girl of Kpop music. That music is annoying with people repeating the same things. The only exception is Girls Generation.

"Do whatever, but tomorrow we'll um, do something important like discus about packets." HE actually replied. This is how our class works. Do whatever, then a big ass packet for a whole week, a test, and the cycle starts over again. It's simple and I like it, but he's getting paid for this. At least do some experiments. This class has all the things for it. Well, except an excellent teacher. This school probably just gave him the job without thinking about it.

After science I head toward my fourth period, math. When science class ended, I got out quickly and went the far route for my math class. I didn't want to 1) associate with Naruto or Sakura at the moment and 2) have them follow me because they know the way to my math class and easily stalk me. Sakura and Naruto have their electives right now.

I see my math door and rush toward it. A girl with long blue hair and baggy clothes comes from the opposite side, enters my math room. Wait, isn't she Hinata?

When I get to the door, I don't see her. I walk in only to see her stand by the door. She looks to me and blushes, then looks down. Instead of standing there staring at this girl, I walk to my desk.

"Sasuke! How are you doing! I didn't see you during nutrition cutie!" Ino says as I sit myself in the seat. I sigh then stare at her.

"Honey, your eyes look so sleepy. What's wrong?" Seriously, what can I do? Goddamn it, no one leaves me alone.

"Ino, I'm sick that's all." I faked a smile at her. I didn't feel like calling her honey or saying something cold. She'd be way more annoying.

"Oh really? At lunch, I'll feed you something healthy ok!" she smiles at me, and then turns her head to speak to Mio.

"What happened to Asuma? He's becoming more like Kakashi. Always late, it's totally annoying." The girl who sat in front of me said.

"Yah, and what about that girl?"

"Oh, Hinata right? What's she doing?"

"Nina, she's new so she doesn't have a place to sit. She probably is waiting for Mr. I'm being more like that idiot science teacher!" A third girl answers, and then they all giggle about it.

"uh, sorry everyone! I was just getting my grove on." Asuma grinned as he quickly walked into the class. He didn't even notice Hinata.

"Grove on with who sensei?" The class asked.

"Why students? Well, today for math you'll all be passing in your homework and then we'll review." Damn, I'm so hungry. I think this class will be for eternity. I hope Asuma is back with his hideous jokes because for the past few days, he's been a little tired, maybe because of age.

"Teacher! What about her?" The class directed their attention to Hinata who was blushing.

"Oh, Hinata may I presume." At least he knew her name.

"Y-yes." Her shaking voice answers.

"Class, this is the transfer student, Hinata. Please be grateful to her and show her around."

"Um, thank you." She bows to us and Asuma.

"Where is she gonna sit?" someone in the class asked.

"Oh, Sasuke, raise your hand up." Asuma directed at me.

Oh yeah, I have an empty seat to the right of me.

"Yah, what?" I replied without wasting too much of my words.

"See that boy over there? You'll be sitting next to him at the back row, last seat okay?"

"Oh, ok." She warmly signaled. Hinata flinched, and then headed toward her new seat, next to me.

"Oh hey Hinata I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino stood up as Hinata came around to sit in her assigned seat.

Hinata definitely was startled, but warmly returned the hello.

Throughout the class period, Hinata was diligently paying attention to the teacher, even laughing at his jokes. I don't know, but I keep looking at her even though she's not that attractive looking. Wait, I sound too nice. I don't like this type of girl who doesn't show a hint of interest in me and she's not cute at all! Her clothes are too big on her. Did she tell her dad to buy it for her?

~Ring~

"Uh, Asuma was pretty cool today. Maybe to impress the new girl." Ino yawned.

I was so hungry. I got up to see that Hinata was already gone.

"Oh, Hinata's fast. I was gonna ask her to join me and Mio." Ino said.

I got off from my seat and walked out of the classroom until hearing Ino's voice.

"Hey, Sasuke let's hang out for lunch!" I didn't care because all I wanted was ramen. I just hope the line wasn't long.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I spot Sakura and Naruto. Wait they're already headed my way. I thought we were supposed to meet at the usual place? Maybe they knew I wasn't gonna come. I turned back and did a quick walk to the line hoping I could blend into the mob of people, but the two found me.

"Sasuke, Sasuke we got the bet ready!" Sakura talked as if she was a baby.

"It's great and you'll hate it!" Naruto giggled.

I really wanted to punch them and escape. This bet is full of bullshit, even if I don't know what it is.

"What is it? And what do you guys get from it?" I used my eyes to do a deadly pierce look.

"uh….fun Sasuke! Haha, fun and you get something too…." Sakura trailed off.

"I'm really not getting anything right?" I glared at them.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Hurry up and tell me before I order my ramen." I was getting closer and closer to the front.

"Great taste Sasuke! RAMEN!" Naruto hoorayed then settled.

"Sasuke, here's your bet."

**Okay! Sorry for those who thought Sasuke thought too much of Kakashi! I love Kakashi =].**

**Thanks and Chapter two will be coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back to Chapter 2 OFFF~~~ I'm sorry, this year Christmas will be sad! **

**This chapter is going to be long because I wanted to start the dating already, rather than waiting to the next chapter.**

**Thanks and here is the story.**

Chapter 2: Mouth dropping bet?

"What the hell kind of bet is that? Who do that? Idiots." I was pissed that those two minds of theirs could produce a bet that almost, ALMOST made me drop my ramen. I am so freakin' hungry! I have to waste some of my energy to talk to them when I can waste LESS for slurping noodles. But now, today, somehow, the hungriest of my days, I have to discuss some bet with them? I want to be alone and enjoy my meal instead of doing two things at a time! Tch, seriously.

"Sasuke, it's only a bet. It's not like you're going to marry her. Anyway you don't HAVE to do it, but it would be a DISSAPPOINT if you didn't." Sakura yapped as we walked out of the crowding mob of people to an available table. Do they think I'm going to accept it?

Once we got into a table I told those idiots, "You two get along with her, so why play with her by giving me this bet?"

"She's nice and cute, but we wanna have fun, and you'll too because….?" Naruto said, then suddenly trailed off.

"Because you can dump her! After Christmas. Even so, we didn't even tell you the prize!" Sakura exclaimed.

"When chatting with Hinata, we realized the prize! Money will be the prize." Sakura stated.

"So that's why you two smirked at me during your conversation with her." I asked. I took a big slurp out of my ramen soup. I calmed down a bit, and it's kind of fun…but breaking her heart when she's just new to this school. She probably heard about my relationships with different women. I doubt she would accept.

"Yah and about that Sasuke…." Sakura looked down.

"Yah, what? Money? How much will it be? Huh?" I nailed them down with my question.

"I don't know?" Naruto looked confused. It seems like they just thought of this incentive right now. I thought they already did.

"How about we pay you monthly until Christmas. Mm….what would you like?" Sakura asked.

How about a lot idiots? I want something to motivate me being with her. Think about it, I have to show my 'fake' affection toward her during school.

"How much are you and Naruto offering?" I asked them.

Sakura turned to Naruto and whispers something into his ear.

"Well it is October, and you'll date her until Christmas so I'll give you 70 bucks." Sakura declared.

Naruto jumps a little, then announces, "I'll give you 100 dollars!"

He knows he can't afford it, but he really wants me to do it.

"Let me say this…I hope you work or save up your allowances for this." I smirked. I just wanted to scare them a little.

"We'll even pay for the trips you and Hinata go on Sasuke!" Sakura begged.

"When did you ever say in the bet about trips?" I eyed them.

"Halloween is coming up! So you guys have to help each other with costumes and fun." Naruto retorted.

Help with fun? I don't need help for fun.

"So Sasuke are you going to do it?" Sakura asked me. She made a puppy face. Naruto got the idea and also started doing the 'cute' face. I don't fall for these kinds of things, but what the hell. It sounds cool as long as she doesn't take me seriously. Anyway, she's too shy. She wouldn't like me. If she does accept, it's probably just to make me feel good. I don't really care because I can have a girl when I want to, but just not this season, my hormones aren't wanting _anything_.

"A bets a bet and I'm ok with it." I said. Wow, I sounded too nice.

"Yah!" the two both cheered.

"Sasuke just proved he's not a coward, and he also proved he's a heartbreaker and playboy!" Naruto giggled.

I glared at Naruto for saying that.

"uh….sorry. Finish your noodles!" Naruto tried to brighten up the atmosphere after saying something he would be punched for.

I decided to actually listen to Naruto and finish my noodles.

"Ok! Today, October 19, a bet has been oked! It will be active starting when Sasuke asks Hinata out!" Sakura fist pumped. Tch, delusional people. I'm eating while some idiots fist pump in front of me.

"Can't you just tell Hinata I like her?" I asked them. The two suddenly stopped and sat back down.

"Um, I'm hungry today because I didn't get anything when we were in line." Sakura tried to dodge the question. Why are they dodging my important question?

"Yah." Naruto touched his stomach to feel it rumble.

"Hey, just tell her." I told the two.

They looked ditsy and I knew they heard me. If they want this bet to activate, they should tell her. It's their idea, so they should be the ones telling her.

"Damn, I'm tired", "I should find Ino", "Believe it!" Naruto and Sakura kept saying.

"HEY! Just freakin' tell Hinata I like her and ask her out for me!" I yelled. Sakura and Naruto looked up at me with a surprised look. They turn to each other, shrugging their shoulders along the way.

What the hell is wrong with them?

"You damn douchebags." I left the table. I didn't want to waste my energy on them anymore. It's already too much for me.

**Secret POV!(This happens very rarely)**

When Sasuke left their table angry, Naruto and Sakura stopped talking about random things. They turn to Sasuke to only see his back, walking further and further away from them.

"He must be super mad. Are you sure this is ok Sakura? You just suddenly nudged me during the bet conversation to ignore Sasuke's question. Why?"

"Yeah, I knew he was going to give up, but at least he's still at the bet!"

"What if he's so mad that he doesn't do the bet?"

"I already said that the bet will soon activate when Sasuke asks Hinata out, right? He just didn't hear well."

"Sakura, we should at least tell him no."

"Naruto, we already told Hinata that Sasuke 'likes' her. He should do the rest. It is part of his bet. He thinks the reason we smirked at him was because we came up with the incentive when we never did. I didn't intend to pay him for this bet. I just wanted to have fun laughing at him."

"Yah, but he's MAD! We just, I mean you, just thought of that prize right on the spot Sakura! Now I have to give him 100 bucks."

"Stop pouting! You were the one who offered it. You should of said 50 bucks."

"I don't want to give him anything! The trips? We have to pay for that too?"

"You will! I will plan their trips carefully!"

"I hope Sasuke doesn't ask her out."

**Back to Sasuke, the uber cutie =]**

I am so pissed at the two right now. If they would have at least said something, then it would be fine, but they didn't. If Naruto and Sakura were deaf, that'd be an exception, but they aren't and if they were, they wouldn't be so annoying.

After the bell rang, I went to English AP. While in English, I was thinking about asking Hinata out afterschool. Sure I was piss at Naruto and Sakura, but I'm not going to call it off.

As I walked to gym class, I saw Naruto, Sakura, and HINATA! Does she have gym this period too? I also have to deal with the two loudmouths? It is such a day. But….about Hinata, the sooner the better right?

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino yelled. What a drag. Wait, that's what Shikamaru says.

"Yo, Uchiha." Neji said, coming over to me with Ino beside him.

"I'm going to dress." I told them.

"Oh! Sasuke, did you know Hinata is Neji's cousin? That's cute isn't it." Ino smiled. I glared at her. I knew they were somewhat related because of those matching eyes, but all Hyuga's have that trait.

I sigh, "Yah, whatever."

"Neji! Neji! What's up!" Naruto screamed. He came running over to us.

Sakura followed suit.

I got annoyed, so I walked away telling Ino and Neji I was going to go change.

"Oh ok Sasuke." Neji said.

When Sakura and Naruto arrived to talk to them, much noise was produced. I turn to see them and saw Hinata there too. She was laughing and talking. She seems so comfortable with Naruto and Sakura. They're cruel people aren't they?

In the locker room, I settle my backpack on the bench and proceed to opening my locker until Naruto came in. I forgot he was next to me. I remember just yesterday he was telling me about his experience with the new special ramen at Ichiraku.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto smiled He threw his backpack onto mine, making it fall off the bench. I angrily looked at him as I eyed him to pick up my backpack. He knew what would happen if he didn't and picked it up quickly, then smiled at me with his goofy face.

"Hey are you angry?" Naruto asked seriously. Should I answer him or dodge him? Well, I should answer him before he becomes a pest.

"No." I answered with a cold voice.

"Don't lie Sasuke. I know it's not because of the funny backpack accident." Naruto said.

"You don't have time to be talking Naruto. It's time to change." I looked at him. Instead of answering his question, I kind of dodged it, but at least I said something!

I was already in my running attire, while Naruto quickly and ferociously try to open his locker. I was soon long gone before he unlocked it.

When I got to my number and settled down, Rock Lee came up to me.

"Sasuke this is so serious. I mean, the youth of love depends on this," He stared deeply at me. Eh, this looks wrong. Still, I shake my head.

"well, has Sakura said anything romantic about me?"

Uh, no. She doesn't seem to be quite interested, but she doesn't hate you at the same time. How should I word this to sound nice?

"Lee, she thinks your style is shit and she's in love with dumplings already." I lick my lips at saying that.

"Uh, uh. Youthfulness love is gone!" Lee cried. Damn, he is annoying with the youth shit.

"Sasuke, hey." I turn my head to see Gaara. He seems a little touchy, I mean emotional.

"Hey." I said back to him.

Before Gaara and I could start a conversation, Gai yelled, "Youth students of life! Today you will be doing archery! All you gotta do is set up your target AT your designated spot and shoot! Yaaa, got it?" The class said yes.

Gai decided to talk more, so I decided to look around instead. I spot Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata coming this way.

"Everyone got it?" I turn to look at Gai. He started shaking his crotch area.

Gross. It's good we don't do dance here at ALL.

Once Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata got to the numbers, Naruto went up to Gai.

"Sensei, Hinata's new so what is her number?" Naruto winked.

"Hinata? Oh Hinata please come over hereeeee!" Gai is such a dork too. His tight green jumpsuit doesn't make a difference.

"Hmm, yes sensei." Hinata answers. She smiles slightly and walks over to Gai.

"Ok! Hinata will be the last number! 60." Gai announces.

After all the commotion, we start P.E.

"I won't assign groups today, so pick your own group of four!" Gai dashes away quickly. I think he had to pee, but whatever.

I look at the people forming groups.

"Sasuke! Wanna join our group?" Ino asked.

"Uh, no." I answered and walked away.

It sounds weird, but I want to be in Naruto and Sakura's group for once. Before I could find them ,they found me.

"Sasuke, let's be one BIG group!" Naruto smiles.

"Yeah! And Hinata will also be with us!" Sakura grabs Hinata and shoves her to the front of me. She blushes as our eyes meet.

"I don't really care." I directed my eyes somewhere else. She was too red, so I didn't want to make her more red.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay with Sasuke in our group?" Naruto asks Hinata with a giant smile.

"Uh, uh yah….It-it's okay." She stutters.

"Sasuke is really good at this kind of things!" Sakura sticks her tongue out. I pretend I'm looking at something else

"Okay everyone, let's get started! Tell me who is in your group and I'll assign you a spot!"

Gai come back already? He looked at us and came to us first. Why'd he do that. We are the furthest group from him because Naruto and Sakura didn't want anyone butting in while they set up me and Hinata.

"Ok, you guys right?" Gai looks at us, even though countless of people are calling his name to give them a spot.

"Let me get out my paper and ah huh! So, it's Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata! Hinata's new so that's why I wanted to go to you guys first. Let's make Hinata feel good!" he smiles. W-what? Make her feel good? Let's make her feel comfortable.

"You guys will get the very first target! I'm going to keep my eye on you guys!"

"Okay sensei! We'll do our best!" somehow, Naruto and Sakura said that at the same time. It's like they knew he was going to say that.

Once we got our spot, it was kind of awkward. Hinata was blushing and not talking. Does she hate me or something? When she is with Naruto and Sakura she's talking like crazy. I also got mad at those two dorks, so I wonder how they feel. I know Naruto is somewhat concern, but Sakura? Well, at least they're all cheerful in some way.

To stop this awkward atmosphere, Sakura starts a conversation with Hinata.

"Oh Hinata how do you keep your hair so soft?" She starts touching Hinata's hair.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaims. He also starts touching her hair.

I also want to touch her hair, but isn't that weird.

"Sasuke is missing out!" Sakura says.

Dude, I can touch my own hair

When we get to our spot, Naruto runs straight in front of me to stop me.

He whispers, "Do you know when you'll be asking Hinata out?"

I walked straight up to Hinata and ask her out. What the hell, I don't want to answer Naruto's dumb answer.

"Hinata, wanna go out with me?" I ask.

Sakura widens her eyes, but then smirks.

"W-w-what?" Hinata says.

"I like you. Do you want to go out with me?" I tried my best to sound sincere, but to be honest, I really didn't.

Sakura smiled at me, then slowly creeps away to go unite with Naruto. Seriously, they did unite. The two even danced and did silent cheers.

"I-uh, I-uh, I, um Sasuke…" she hesitantly says.

"You don't need to answer right now." I stared at her with my black eyes. Hinata lifts her head up to look at me. She widens her eyes because of my enduring face.

I smile lightly and turn from her.

"Let's go practice." I knew Hinata did not follow me.

Sakura and Naruto came running my way.

"So, what'd she say?" Naruto asked.

"She didn't answer me."

Once we put up our target and started, Hinata did not look at me at all. She ignored me and did not talk, even to Naruto and Sakura. I think she really hates me.

"Ok everyone! Leave the things and go change!" Gai yelled.

"OK!" everyone says.

I decide to walk slowly. In front of me I see Hinata looking back at me.

I probably gave her a shock.

"Sasuke." Hinata murmurs. She stops walking and looks at me.

"Yeah?" I ask. Maybe she'll say she hates me.

"Yah."

"Wait what?" What does yah mean? Is she really going to accept me?

"I um, like Sasuke too."

"I uh…." Why I'm I not answering her?

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Hinata blushes and turns away from me, walking away in a fast pace.

What the hell is wrong with me? I was the one to ask her out, and then she says she likes, but I didn't answer?

Is it because I really have something I like about her? I don't think so. She's new. Maybe because I kept thinking she hated me. Hmmm, so this is how it feels to ask a girl out. It kind of hurts my heart to lie to her.

**NEXT DAY! October 20, 2011**

As I walked into school, Sakura and Naruto walked toward me with unnerving faces.

Shit, I ran away from them yesterday after school, but now, I can't.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I know about it all. You and Hinata are officially really dating huh." Naruto whispers.

"Oh, sounds so delicious. Shall we tell everyone?" Sakura murmurs.

"Go ahead, I don't care." You can tell the whole town about it. I'm going to break up with her anyway.

"Ok!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
>At lunch, Naruto and Sakura called Hinata over to our table to hang out. She sat next to me. Her hair looked shiny and super soft. I reach over to try to touch her hair but….<p>

"Oh Sasuke! You're dating Hinata? Oh my!" Ino comes running.

"I just told a lot of people last period. I texted them and it spread like wildfire!" Sakura smiles. My relationships with anyone are always big news. This is more like shock news. _Oh, Sasuke is a player, dating the new girl? Wtf? _I bet people are thinking that already.

"Yah" I smirked and held Hinata at the waist. I stick out my tongue.

The people in the cafeteria are gossiping about us, I can definitely tell.

"I-uh,I-uh, Sasuke." Hinata whispers into my ear.

"Naruto and Sakura planned a date for us on Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

I look up at her soft eyes. I think she's cute…wait, I'm not going to lala land anymore.

"Yeah, that's ok and something else too Hinata." I tell her.

"Yes, what is it Sasuke?"

"Can I please touch your hair?" I really wanted to do so.

"Uh, oh, ok." She says awkwardly.

During the week of school, I hanged out with Hinata. She is more playful than her outer appearance tells you. The big day is coming and coming soon.

It's Saturday already. Today is my first date with Hinata. To be honest, I don't even know what we're doing. I was just told to meet her at the park at ten. It's already nine o'clock. I get up from my bed and yawn. Today is gonna be a day.

"Oh! Sasuke I'm sorry!" Hinata come running to me. It's ten fifteen.

"Hey." I look at her. She looks really good. She curled her soft, straight purple hair. Her sundress is cute on her and the hat compliments her face.

"Sorry!" she bows at me.

"No need!" I slightly blush. Why would someone say sorry twice? I'm not deaf, you know.

"So today, we're going to go to the um….."

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh yeah! Take a walk at the park and eat at a fast food place." Hinata exclaims.

"Oh, fast food place?" Why that, I mean that doesn't sound romantic. What are Naruto and Sakura thinking? Oh well, they gave me money yesterday for the date. I guess I'll use it.

"Okay, Sasuke are you ready?" Hinata looks up at me.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay, you were probably thinking of something important." She smiles

"Ok."

Hinata comes closer to me and suddenly grabs my hand. Her hands are soft. She also smells good, like vanilla.

She takes me deeper into the park to start our date. I can tell from just her actions, she's happy. I put on a warm smile.

"Sasuke," she stops and turns around to me.

"Are you having fun?" she puts on an innocent face.

"We haven't even started."

"Uh, well let's start!" she blushes. She walks to the side of me. I oddly look at her as she turns to me. She smiles at me. The wind has a slight breeze to it. It is warm, especially when I'm next to her.

"Sasuke, can I hold your hand too?" I can't believe she asked me that.

I decide to grab her left hand before she grabbed mine. She winces slightly at it.

"Of course." I tightly grip her hand as we walk off into the park.

Today, lots of people are outside having fun. I'm on a date with my girlfriend. The one who I have to date because of a bet.

Further into the park, we see a river. This river is the Zen River.

"Sasuke, look! A river!" Hinata lets go of my hand and runs toward the river.

"It's beautiful!" She says.

"Hinata, for lunch would you like to eat here?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm hungry!"

I look at her with my eyes. Out of nowhere I hug her.

"If you're hungry, let's go eat right now."

"Uh, Sasuke! Oh, ok." Hinata's probably surprised that I hugged her. I'm surprised too.

When we got to the food place, we saw someone.

"Oh Neji!" Hinata yells.

**Ok =p that's it for Chapter two!**

**I think Chapter three will be about the continuation of this date and the course of school.**

**Also! The plan trips are so fun! One of them will be a spa trip! I'm excited to do that one! But for now, enjoy. I rushed a little because I thought it was kind of slow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yeah, I'm so excited to write this chapter! And thanks to my first reviewer, XxXUchiha SurayaXxX! I will update as soon as I can! I'm also working on a new story I will publish today too so THANKS!**

Chapter 3: Exciting October

"Neji!" Hinata yells.

Neji is very protective of Hinata, but everyone at school knows about us, so he shouldn't mind right?

"Hinata are you on a date with Sasuke right now?" Neji asks.

"Yeah, we're having fun!" Hinata smiles.

"Oh, ok. Can I talk with your boyfriend?" Neji says.

"Hey, Neji what do you want to talk about, huh? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Uh, Sasuke? I thought you went in line already?" Hinata turns around to look at me.

"You wait in line, while I talk with Neji, ok?" I sincerely smiled at Hinata. She looked worried, like as if I was going to get beat up. Hinata looked down and said, "Sasuke, b-but"

"I also want to talk to Neji too, ok. Wait in line." I reassured her.

"Come here Uchiha." I follow Neji into the alley next to the building of the fast food place.

It's weird that he's taking me to an alley.

Once we stopped, I asked him, "It's a coincidence that you're at the same fast food place as us huh?" If we're going to do a casual talk, we could of have done it over there, where Hinata was.

"Uchiha, what do you feel like when you're with her?" He asked me.

"Well, I"

"Does she make you feel cuddly and warm in the inside?"

"Let me answer the first ques-,"

"Do you really love her, huh?" He raised his eyebrow. What the hell, he didn't even let me answer the first question.

"Neji, I-"

"Are you feeling that your crotch area is throbbing?"

What the hell is he saying? I've never seen him this way.

"Neji, if it's not important then I gotta get back to Hinata."

Before I knew it, I was punched senselessly.

All I remember is after I said that, Neji clinched his fist and punched me in all the areas you didn't want to be punched at.

The only positive thing was that I heard Hinata's voice before I became unconscious. I heard her yell and saw her run toward me. Neji, you shitface.

The next thing I knew, I was in Hinata's house lying on her bed.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Of course I'm not ok!

"Hinata….."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I had a feeling this would happen, but I thought Neji understood. I just told him you never did anything stupid to me and every time we're together I feel…." Why did Hinata trail off so suddenly?

"Hey, it's okay. It's just sad that our date ended." I tried to smile to make her feel not guilty. It's not her fault, it's partially mine for following Neji, but mostly it's his fault.

As I got up from her bed, I felt pain in my thigh area.

Shit, that hurts. I wince in pain

Hinata knew I was in pain. "Sasuke! Don't do that! Just rest. I'll get you some water."

"It's okay. I want to continue our date. But before that, where is Neji?" I really wanted to get pay back, but I didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"Neji is out training. You don't have to worry because I already scolded him. Anyway, he wouldn't listen to you. You would just be in a worst condition." Is she implying that I'm weak? Well, who cares because I'm not feeling so good and if I went up with him then I would be dead meat.

"Hinata are you hungry?" I smiled at her warmly. My crotch area hurts like fu-

"Hmm…no." I know she's lying.

Her small stomach rumbles a little. She blushes at the sound of it.

"I know you are. Why don't we make some food together?"

"You mean here at my house?" She quickly answers.

"Where else would we do it at?" I get up from her bed and stand up. I see her worried face at the corner of my eye. She stands up too and grabs my hand. She closes her eyes and places my hand at her chest. "Sasuke, please be sure you're alright. We don't need to do it now. If you need more rest, please go back to sleep." She opens her eyes and looks into mine. Her lips are dry. I lick my lips and answer,

"I'm okay. I'm hungry. Listen." My stomach makes a rumbling sound.

Hinata's cheeks become red. "Oh, ok Sasuke! Let me take you to the kitchen." She giggles a little and pulls me to follow her.

"Oh yeah Hinata. What are we going to make?" She stops and turns to me, "I don't know." She laughs after saying it.

"You're the lady and you don't know?" She let's go of my hand and sticks out her tongue.

"I thought you would know!" I laugh at her sentence. She's so innocent.

"I'm so hungry." I pout to her.

"It's your fault Sasuke!" she looks at me then grabs my right hand again.

"Why don't we make ramen together?" she says as we walk into her kitchen.

Her face wasn't facing me so I went to the front of her.

"Yeah, I like ramen."

"It's really yummy huh!" we both giggle.

Making ramen with Hinata was so heartwarming. I felt like I was married to her and I was helping her cook. She is serious when it comes to cooking. She smiled at me brightly sometimes, and then focused only on cooking. When we ate the ramen we cooked together, it was weird. I've never ate alone with her. It was romantic. Hinata's the first girl to ever cook with me. I wish to do this with her in the near future.

Today is the 24 and Halloween will be in a week.

I still can't forget what Neji did to me on Saturday. Today, I will settle it with him.

"Sasuke!" I see Hinata come behind me with a bright smile.

"Oh, hey. What's with that face?" She was awfully really happy today.

"Noting." She shifts her face to an angry one.

"Really?" I tease her.

"Of course! A-and let's get going to class." She takes my hand. Her fingers are soft and warm. The aroma around her is sweet. This girl…is cute.

At lunch, we met up with Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey you two!" they both smiled.

"Oh hey!" Hinata replies.

We grab the table closes to us.

"Uh, today I got some miso ramen." Naruto says.

"I've got yummy dumplings!" Sakura exclaims, licking her lips.

The two were about to dig in, until they say…

"CUTE LUNCH BOXES!" Sakura faints.

"You guys are AWESOME!" Naruto yells.

Sakura gets back up and roars like a lion.

"Did Hinata cook the food?" Sakura quickly asked.

I looked at Hinata. She was blushing because of the feedback Sakura and Naruto were giving about lunch boxes.

"I-uh, me and Sas-,"

"We cooked it together at her house. We ate ramen together and decided on Sunday I would go to her house again to cook lunch for today." I replied. It's true.

"Y-yah." Hinata stutters.

"Oh! Can I see what you cooked!" Naruto claps his hands together.

"Ok." Hinata puts on a warm smile.

As Hinata explains to Naruto and Sakura about the food and how it felt while we made it together, I spot Neji. Good time. I didn't want to wait until P.E.

I got up from the table to walk to him.

"Hm, where you going Sasuke?" Sakura asks.

"Yah!" Naruto screams.

Neji sees me and comes walking my way too.

"Neji."

"Sas-GAY."

"Yeah, I am HAPPY today."

That foul mouth doesn't even know how to say my name. He was fine last week.

"Uchiha," He lifts up his hand into the air. I get ready.

"I accept." He says.

Wait, accept me and Hinata?

"What are you trying to get at Neji." I eyed him.

"Just don't hurt her." He quickly leaves me on the spot. I feel like an idiot.

I walk back to the table. Why didn't he beat me up? Did he finally understand? Or was it because of Hinata?

"Sasuke, you really didn't need to." Hinata makes a sad face to me.

"Don't worry and just eat." I sit back down.

"AWKWARD!" Naruto and Sakura say.

"Well enough of drama, let's talk about the Halloween thing." Sakura says as she eats her dumplings. I grab my chopsticks and indulge into my food.

"I thought you guys would start pesting me about why I went up to Neji." I said after taking a bite of my omelet.

"We would, but this is more important!" Naruto grinned.

"You two will be trick or treating on Halloween together!" Sakura jumps up.

"We're not kids anymore." I coldly say.

"But, it sounds like fun." Hinata smiles to me.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. One the day comes, you'll love it." Naruto and Sakura did a creepy smile to me.

"Oh look at the time! Lunch is going to be over soon, so we should finish our food."

Over the course of this week, Naruto and Sakura have been talking and talking about Halloween. They've been laughing, imagining, and snorting.

But on Friday, they said something that caught my attention.

"Sakura, did you and Hinata go but a costume already?" Naruto asks.

I ignore them and take my notes.

"Yeah, it is so cool." Sakura grins.

"What is she?" Naruto whispers.

"A skimpy sailor girl."

"What!" I yell.

The class turns their head to me. Shit, I just caught the entire class's attention on me.

"Don't worry Sasuke." Sakura whispers.

I sit back down angry at the two.

After that, the two have been ignoring me.

After school, I saw Hinata waiting for me at the front gate.

"Hinata!" I ran to her. She turns her head.

"Oh hey!"

"Do you want to go home together?" I ask holding her hand.

"Yah, that's why I was waiting for you."

We took off.

**October 31, 2011**

**The whole time today I was thinking about Hinata in a skimpy outfit. Would she match that? She wouldn't match something that extreme though. She would be wearing short, short skirt with a top that showed her cleavage. Her legs would be covered with high knee stockings that would make it sexier. Wait….let's not think about these indecent things.**

When I got home from School, it was already four- thirty. Naruto and Sakura told me to pick up Hinata at her house at six. I had plenty of time, so I rested and ate food.

To be a little more fun, I decided to be a neko for this year. I don't think it's going to match with Hinata, but it was cute. I wore neko ears, neko paws, and drew whiskers on my face. It kind of reminds me of Naruto. I decide to wear my blue shirt and white capri pants.

Once all the necessary things were finished, I looked at the clock. Five fifteen only.

"Oh, shit!" I fell to the ground. My cell phone was ringing.

I answered it. "Hello."

"Sasuke! Hurry up and go to Hinata's place! She is having trouble! I can't go now because I'm taking care of babies! Bye!" Sakura quickly hanged up.

It's probably a set up, but I'm done and Hinata probably wants me there.

Outside, people were walking around and going to stores with the costumes on. I see a lot of pumpkins, strawberries, transformers, and final fantasy cosplayers.

When I got to Hinata's house, I knocked on the door.

Her dad opens the door. "Sasuke, are you here for my daughter?"

"Um…yah." I've never talked to her dad before so it's awkward.

"Wait here." He closes the door.

After 2 minutes, Hinata opens the door. Halfway.

"Sasuke, hey." She blushes.

"Let's go."

"Wait! Don't laugh and do anything!" she exclaims. She is wearing makeup and her hair is tied up to the side.

"Ok."

When Hinata opens the door all the way, I don't see the shy, cute girl anymore. I also don't see the skimpy sailor outfit. I see something better than that.

**=P that's all for today! Just to tell you the next chapter will be published on Tuesday!**

**It will be about the Halloween special ONLY! So it will probably be short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Chapter four everyone. I was pretty busy this week with homework and projects, so I had to upload it late! Sorry everyone…=[**

**And I'll reply to EVERYONE's review at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Halloween's moonlight**

"**W-wait, **Hinata, is that really you?" I asked the blushing girl. The makeup and hair was beautifully done, but the thing was…..was…her neko costume. It wasn't the same as mine. She wore jet black high heels that made her legs look long. The very, very short strapless black dress with red lining was just amazing. It showed her curves really well…..too well. She even had this fluffy, soft looking tail attached to her butt. Women love to impress men with sexy costumes, huh.

"Sasuke, I umm….."

I looked into her eyes. One more time, I decided to scan what see was wearing. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it didn't seem like that. She definitely was wearing a super sexy neko costume. I'm actually surprised she bought this costume.

"Don't worry Hinata. Let's have fun." I came closer to her to hold her hand.

"Uh, no!" Hinata yelled. She fell to her knees, while covering her chest area. Did she not want me to hold her hand and take her to the wondrous place of crappy cosplayers?

"Hey, I just wanted to grab your hand and get out of here." I slowly said to calm her.

She quickly got up, her face red, turning away from me. "Sorry, it-it's just t-that I feel weird. I-I thought that y-you would hurt me." Hurt her? She's hurting me. I think she really dislikes being in this costume. Seriously, I've never heard her stutter this much with me. She's so graceful, yet gentle with me that she doesn't stutter. She's those type of people who are shy in front of new people, but once they get to know people, they smile and talk like there's no tomorrow.

I take two steps away from her. "You know something? It's Halloween. And when it's Halloween you shouldn't feel embarrassed in your costume. Smile and have fun! I've already seen almost naked people trick or treating." Tell me, have I been too nice?

"Ha, you're right! I should just have fun….even though this costume is a little inappropriate for minors and so." She giggles.

I looked at my watch. "Six thirty already. We should get going." She closes the door and walks toward me. "You know, I umm..t-think you smell like a-like a real cat." Hinata covers her nose immediately. I know she's just playing with me. Well Hinata, I'm going to play with you too.

"Really?" I say as I get closer to her. I place my hand on her back to push her toward me.

"W-wait, Sasuke?"

"You know, I wanted to be a vampire this year. Uchihas are great vampires because they can actually suck a girl's blood." I whispered into her ear, trying not to laugh.

Hinata pulls away from me. She looks to the ground. "V-vampires are s-sc-scary Sasuke….." Hinata looks so frightened! I can't believe she fell for that stupid line!

I smirk at her. She steps back a little as I come closer. Once I cornered her, I lick my lips.

"S-Sasuke! It-it's not funny!"

"You know, you smell good. I really want to take your blood." I lower my head down to her neck, breathing on it.

"W-wait! Y-you really li-like blood?" I can tell that my breathing tickles her.

I pull away from her. Man, I'm going to burst out laughing very soon.

"Sasuke." Hinata gently said.

"Hinata," I bring my face closer to her's.

"Let's do it."

Hinata widens her eye. "Sasuke is a vampire! Please stop it!"

"Hahahaha!" I burst out laughing.

She looks at me in confusion. "Sasuke?"

I stop laughing. "That was hysterical Hinata. I'm not really a vampire you know!"

"W-wait, were you just playing w-with me?" she asks.

"It's Halloween. Today, everyone's job is to scare others."

Before I let out another word, I looked at my watch. Shit, six forty-five already.

I can feel Hinata looking at my watch too. "Well, I can forgive you. Let-let's go have fun." She smiles at me. I smile back at her. Halloween is going to feel short this year.

We started at our first house at seven thirty. Hinata and I forgot about the Halloween bags so we had to run to a store and buy it. I bought the original pumpkin one, while she bought a pink tote bag to hold her candy.

I knew that with what Hinata was wearing, we would get a heavy amount of attention from people- more like perverts wanting to feel her up. I know her costume wasn't super showy, but the thing was that she was hot in it. Looking good in a costume is different from looking bad in a sexy costume.

"H-hey, that cutie in the neko costume is super sexy." I hear a guy whispering behind us.

"Yah, her ass is fine."

"Dude, have you seen her chest?"

"Nah, but is it great?"

"It is freakin' tight man!"

The two idiots sounded like annoying fangirls.

I sensed the two walking faster to get in front of us to take a peek at Hinata's chest.

Instead of letting them do so, I grabbed Hinata's hand and power walked away.

Does she even hear what sexual things they say about her?

As we got out of the two stalker's sight, I felt someone watching me. It wasn't a girl this time. It was…..well, I don't even know.

"Sasuke. What was that for?" Hinata asks me as she lets go of my hand.

"I just felt like it." I lied to her.

"Was it the two guys behind us?" She came closer to me.

I quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"No." I say as I lay my chin on her shoulder.

"I knew my outfit would be a problem." Hinata murmurs. I pull away from her to look her in the eye. "It's not. Just don't worry," I tried to make her not worry.

"Hinata, let's go to his house."

I turn to see Hinata sad. "I'm serious Sasuke…..is it not really a problem?"

I walk back to her. "Yeah, it's not a problem Hinata." I give her a gentle warm smile.

She goes back to her happy state and walks with me to the next house.

"Sasuke, it's eleven! W-what else are we going to do?" Hinata turns to me.

Yah, I know it's dark and all, but there's something else I wanted to do with Hinata for Halloween. Trick or treating is fun, but that's not what this holiday is for, right?

It's for haunted houses!

"Hinata close your eyes." I tell her. We were nearing the haunted house.

"W-why?"

"Trust me okay?"

I wrap my hands around her eyes. She lifts her hands to touch mine.

"D-don't do anything w-wrong."

"Don't worry!" I exclaim to her. If I did something wrong, then what I've done so far for the bet would be a waste.

Before I proceeded, I felt blue eyes watching me. Are we being followed by fanboys of Hinata again?

"Hey, just come out already!" I yell at the presence lurking behind us.

"Sasuke, w-,"

"Shh…Hinata."

I didn't hear anything. I think he ran away.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say-"

"To scare you."

I felt this presence before and I'm for sure it's the same person. This is getting pretty creepy.

"Here we are Hinata." I remove my hands from her eyes.

I walk up next to her to see her expression.

"Is this a haunted house?" she asks as her eyes direct them on the people entering the haunted house.

"Look at all those people. You ready?" I turn to her.

She quickly became pale. Well, Hinata is already very pale to begin with.

"We're going in?" she said in a robotic voice.

"That's why I brought you here."

"You've already scared me enough….." she suddenly trailed off.

I really hope she goes in or I'll get ticked off.

"Hey, I'm here and I'll protect you. It's not wrong to get scared sometimes." I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Umm….I-I-I want to go with you, but I'm just scared."

"Look at me, there's always a shoulder to bury your face on." I point at my shoulder.

"O-ok, but is-is it bad?" she quietly asked me.

"Not really Hinata."

Hinata shakes her head and we walk hand and hand to the back of the long line.

**20 minutes later…**

"Sasuke…." Hinata murmurs.

"Hm?" I direct my attention on her. We were in the front of the line, paying money to get in.

"I'm ner-nervous."

"Everyone's nervous." I say to her as I pay money to the guy.

"E-even you?" she asks me.

"Well, of course." I reassure her.

"You can go in." The guy in the black suit tells us.

I pull Hinata into my arms. I open the door into the haunted house. They did a pretty good job.

As we enter, me and Hinata hear a scream from up ahead.

She quickly reacts to it and buries her face onto my shoulder.

I walk slowly and the door behind us closes with a big thump.

"Sasuke…..has anything happen yet?" she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"No." She closes her eyes again. "Please proceed then."

As we walked deeper into the haunted house, Hinata opens her eyes and lifts her face.

"Is this really haunted?" Before I could answer her, a man with a devil mask appears.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed. She closes her eyes.

Shit, I didn't see that coming. To the right, in a small room, I see dead bodies and a man chopping up body parts. He turns to us and smiles. The creepy man walks to the door.

I didn't know Hinata's face was staring at the man too. She quickly shrieked. "Let's go Sasuke! He's going to open the door and chop us up!" She pulls me and opens the next door. She stops before entering the next 'stage'.

Hinata scans the room. "Is this some kind of game?"

Well, so far we've only seen two scary things.

I tap on her shoulder to point at the man behind us.

"Ah!" Hinata yells. She pushes me into the red hallway/stage/scary room.

She slams the door shut.

"That guy really did come out!" Hinata breathes in hard. She does know this is fake right?

"Hey, Hinata he might open the door. We should keep going." I whisper to her.

"Ah! But this room is creepy. It-it-it's all red and bloody." She pouts.

"Well we can't just stay here or else…." I trail off to tease her. It's fun scaring someone.

Hinata took my right arm and held it. We went on.

At the left of me, a woman in a cage was screaming for help.

"Uh! Sasuke….." Hinata squeezes my arm tighter.

In front of us, a man with a costume dragged a screaming woman into a room.

Hinata stopped and watched in horror. She pulled me forward to where the man was taking the woman. He closed the door and the woman's screaming became lower and lower. Behind us, we heard knocking. When we turned around, a beast in a jail-like room screamed at us.

He pounded the door, making the haunted house shake. Is this part of the scary thing?

I turn to Hinata to see her still focused on the dude and woman.

"Hey, let's keep going."

"Uh huh." She nods.

We were nearing the next door. The place became bloodier and the noises of helpless women became louder.

When we felt safer, a man with a hockey stick jumps out and scares the living shit out of us.

"Ah! A killer!" Hinata cries. She accidently hits my face with her moving hands and grabs my hand to run. She elbows the man in the hockey mask and reaches the knob of the next door, opening it.

I can't believe she actually elbow a man getting paid to scare people.

The both of us look at the next area. It was green and slime was coming down the wall.

"Ill, slime." Hinata puts on a sour face.

"We're almost done." I smile to her.

She shakes her head yes and we walk slowly and cautiously forward.

All the doors right and left to us seemed lock. The smell of this part of the haunted house was disgusting. It smells like mold.

To the right of me, a man licking his lips whispers, "I'm going to kill you with this knife." I feel goose bumps, but smirk at the man. Before I could see Hinata's reaction of his words, another man to the left pops up and goes 'boo'.

"No!" Hinata screams and covers her eyes with her hands. She can't punch the guy because he's behind a door, but his face wasn't.

She walks quickly, leaving me alone, but stops.

She turns to me, "Sasuke…..faces!" she cries.

I run toward her, but I feel something stop me. I look down to my ankle. A hand tightly grips my ankle.

Shit….I can't believe they put this in a haunted house.

Before I knew it, Hinata screamed again. I immediately directed my attention to her. Then she screamed again, but louder.

Now, I felt that the hand was gone and I could move forward. I didn't see the faces Hinata pointed at, but I did see the door out. Before I opened it, someone tapped me from the side.

"Dude, that girl was hot! Was she your girlfriend?" The guy who scared Hinata asked.

Before I answered him, I opened the door.

"Hell yeah."

I finally reached the outside to see many people talking about how scary the haunted house was. Hinata rushed into me.

"S-Sasuke, the last one was freaky…."

Man, that guy should be scaring me, not asking me if I was Hinata's boyfriend.

"I saw faces coming out of the wall and before I knew it, a man with a mask popped out and scared me. I was so frightened and wanted it to end, but then another man with a mask jumped up and scared me too."

I could sense that Hinata was really afraid.

I hugged her.

"Hey, are you going to do it again next year?" I asked.

"N-no! I almost fainted…" she pouted.

"You probably screamed the most out of everyone! I didn't hear anybody else's scream except for yours."

"Y-yah…I k-know, but it is a haunted house, so-so it's all fake." She blushes.

I look up to the moon. I check my watch and see that it's midnight.

"The moon's pretty on Halloween." I grab Hinata's hand and pull her away from the crowd standing outside the back door.

"It is."

"Halloween was fun wasn't it Hinata?" She pulls into me closer as we watch the moon.

"Scary, but more fun!" she smiles.

As we stand and watch the moon and hear screams from the haunted house, I can't take out a certain thought. The thought about that man. Instead of scaring me, he asked if Hinata was my girlfriend. That kind of pissed me off.

I don't know why, but Halloween was fun this year. The only thing was that guy, but everything else was okay. Oh wait, I forgot about those perverts stalking Hinata and that weird person following us. Was it just me or did someone really follow me and Hinata?

That's the thing I need to find out because…wait, I just want to know and get mad at the person and if it's someone I know, like maybe Naruto, I'll kick their ass.

**To XxXUchiha SurayaXxX: I'll update as soon as I can. And thanks for being so supportive!**

**To TallyMai: Yes, her costume is a cat! It's sexy!**

**To psyiNoheart: Naruto and Sakura are pressuring him to date Hinata because they want to have a little fun. Later in the story, you'll find out their TRUE motive for the bet.**

**To Himawari Amaya: I'm sorry! I'll try my best I'll keep them in character! I don't know why I do that though,,,,,;p**

**To SasuHina4evr: I like your username and crazy sign!**

**Thanks for being supportive everyone!**

**One thing! What does Sasuke mean when he's a good vampire and is good at sucking blood?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Yah! Now I'm done with the long Halloween special thing, it's time to move on with something new! **

**Chapter five: After Eat **

Alarm ringing~

"Uh." I hear the annoying ringing noise from my alarm. It's only six-thirty.

I use my hands to stroke my messy hair back.

"I think it's gonna be a crappy day today." I clench my hands into a fist and sigh. I lump off from my bed and walk away from my horrendous room into the bathroom. I switched the lights on and stared at the mirror of myself.

Why is that Halloween always makes me look like crap the next the day…..ugh.

"Hey all-nighter! Why do you look like poop?" Naruto came running into me. I stared into his deep blue eyes. Since my angry mode is on, my eyes are now a glowing red. Because of it, I can scare people and that's the only good thing about my crappy days.

"Oh shit Naruto, Sasuke is on pissy mode."

I turn to see Sakura, the pink haired bitch. Where the hell did she pop up from?

"He didn't even do shit yesterday, huh, Sakura!" Naruto raised his hands up to the air. He changed his goofy look into a conceited girl.

"Uh Naruto! You didn't do anything on Halloween!" Sakura growled at Naruto.

"W-what! What you talking about!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto you dickhead! Stop being a baby!"

I am tired of them. Why is that they piss me off all the time…..especially on my pissed off days. What did I do to deserve this?

"At least I did my job of stalking him!"

"Naruto! That is the easiest thing to do! My cat can even stalk better than you."

Wait, did I hear correctly? Did Naruto say he did his job of stalking me?

I should have known it was them two all along.

"Oh well! You should shut up!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Hey Sakura?" I asked her before she could punch Naruto.

"What is it now Sasuke!" Sakura said feistily. She really wanted to punch him.

"Did you two plan to stalk me and Hinata during Halloween? Because I recall seeing some type of creature lurking behind me with deep blue eyes. Also, wasn't Naruto a deformed Cloud Strife yesterday?" I turn around with a malicious smile on myself. I'm not pissed at them, but since it's my crappy days, I might as well act as fucking crappy as I can.

"Uh, hahaha…," Sakura trailed off. "See! He did see you!" Sakura whispered loudly into his ear.

"Answer me!" I yelled at them. No seriously, I was laughing on the inside.

Naruto looked at me then Sakura then me then Sakura then me then Sakura and freakin' god, he did it a million times.

Naruto broke a sweat and fell to the floor. "Sasuke! I did nothing. It's the witch's damn fault!" He begged with the deepest emotion…..well not really, but how the hell do I describe his goofy tone, even though he's serious.

"What me!" Sakura turned her head at, I think, exactly 90 degrees.

I close my eyes and begin to laugh like an evil prince. "You idiots, do you really think I'm going to accept any form of apology?" I walked closer to the two.

I lift my right hand to my face and covered my eyes.

"Want to see eternal darkness with the Uchiha's powerful reality changing technique?" I licked my lips and slowly moved my mouth, counting one.

I could feel their shock and surprise.

"H-hey, Sakura? Do you think he's really gonna do that?" Naruto gulped.

"Why don't we just run for it?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with stupidity.

"Two." I counted. Man, Sakura's dumber than I thought.

"Shit, let's just run for it!" The two turned and ran, screaming at the top of their lungs and turning everyone's attention on their stupid asses.

When they got to the end of the hallway Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Sasuke is a pussy!"

You know what, Naruto is the pussy for running away.

Well whatever it is, I'll forget. I just got to get out of this area before Ino flirts with me.

~~~Yummy! IT's lunch time~~~

"Uhh..yah." I yawned. The bell for lunch just rang and everyone scurried out of the class.

Since the morning, I haven't seen Naruto or Sakura. I mean, I do have them for some classes, but they didn't say anything, like they usually do. It's either because I scared the living shit out of them or they are scheming something dumb again. I don't care, but

"Sasuke, would you like some bento?" I direct my attention to the girl beside me. Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata. What is it?" I smiled gently at her. Hinata always smells fresh and has such a warm atmosphere around her.

She held two bento box lunches.

"I brought some homemade bento. Would you like some?" she blushed at me.

"Uh, sure. I mean yeah, why not." I grabbed the blue bento box and smiled at her.

"Sasuke, um…." I opened her blue bento lunch. What does she want now?

"What is it?"

"The pink one is actually for you." She turned away from me.

"Oh.." Okay I'm not sexist at all! I just thought that if a girl; made you some bento, why'd she give you the pink one when she could have given you a more sophisticated color!

I stood up from my chair and bowed to her. You know, I don't like bowing to girls, but why the hell not for Hinata. I do get a prize right.

"Sorry Hinata." I took the pink bento lunch and traded it with the blue. I opened it to see a letter.

"Oh! It's not your fault, I-i-I wasn't thinking. I didn't tell you which one was yours…." Hinata trailed off. Her eyes were still away and I could see her cheeks become a rosy color.

Before she could turn a full 90 degrees to me, I took the letter out of my bento lunch and into my pocket. She probably put it in by accident.

"Hinata don't worry about it," I smiled at her "I'm just glad you did it."

Hinata turned to me with her eyes flushed open. Her uncertain expression became a smile.

"T-thank you."

"Okay, then let's enjoy this lunch together."

"Wow, Hinata that was quite delicious." I finished my last bite of the bento.

"Y-yeah." She rubbed her hands together.

"I was just wondering how you did it because Halloween made me tired." I put my chopsticks to the side and wrapped the bento box with the piece of cloth it came with.

"Well…I wasn't that tired. I woke up early just to do it, but I'm not tired at all! I-I mean it's all good-" Before I knew it the bell rang.

"Oh sorry you couldn't finish your story but we should get going.." I quickly cleaned up and stood up.

"W-wait Sasuke….I d-don't feel so-" AND bam went Hinata. I knew Hinata took some sort of risk when she woke up early to make bento. I mean, we were all out night yesterday. After the haunted house we stayed awhile to stare at the white full moon. I've been loved too much.

~~~~~~~At the nurse's room~~~~~~~

"Okay, Mr. Uchiha I will be back." The nurse gently smiled and waved goodbye to me before leaving out the door.

"Ah~" I sighed.

After Hinata passed out, I piggy backed her to the nurse office. The girl is light, but nevermind.

I walked slowly to Hinata's bed. She's sleeping so soundly. I grabbed the closest chair and glared at her pale face. Her face had a slight pink color. A school day without the last two periods is somewhat relieving.

RING!

"Oh, it seems like the bell has rung." I quickly glanced at the clock. Yah, it was time. The school day is over.

I got up, ready to leave. Then I suddenly remembered Hinata.

"Oh wait," I turned back to see Hinata, but instead felt a cold hand on my wrist.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so my type. I want you."

**I am so horrible everyone! I delayed my fanfic for 3 months!**

**Argg! I'm just lazy, but from now on I will update as much as I can for this new year! 2012**

**My New Year resolution is to update two to three times a month! For all my stories! **


End file.
